West & Oliver
by creativethinking
Summary: Bade Spin-off. Summary in the story tell me what you think!x Ep 2 coming soon!
1. Summary

_**West &amp; Oliver**_

**Pilot:** Beck decides he is too old to still be living in the R.V, parked outside his parents house, so moves out.

Whereas Jade finds out she has to move to New York with her mom. Either that or live with her dad in San Francisco

The two come up with idea. Jade tells her parents that she is going to live with Cat in her apartment until she gets

enough money to buy a place of her own. She tricks Cat into thinking it's true so she'll tell Jade's mom exactly that. The

reality of it is that Jade moves in with Beck in his new apartment.

The two get up to all sorts of stuff, ranging from meeting celebrities to becoming celebrities. And this is the story re-telling you that journey our

favorite couple takes!

A/N So y'guys could this be the start of something awesome?! Or an epic fail? :( I would really love to here your feedback!

Yes you, reading this note while sitting down wondering am I behind you...The answer is no, i'm in front of you...

Scarlett xx


	2. Chapter 1

_**Ep1:PILOT:**_

**Beck's R.V, (L.A)**

Beck was asleep on his camp bed surrounded by his usual mess. His mom knocked on the door and entered.

"Beckett, sweetie wake up!" After getting no answer she pulled the sheet from under him causing him to fall to the ground.

He rubbed the back of his head, "What was that for?"

"You need to get up." She went around the room trying to tidy.

Noticing this, Beck got up and took the things from his mother.

"Mom, please. I like it the way it is."

"But it's so untidy." She sighed. Beck put everything back to where it had been.

He turned to his mom. "Can you go now?"

She sighed again. "Fine, but don't blame me if things go missing."

"Yeah yeah whatever."

Beck opened up his laptop and requested a video-chat with his girlfriend.

He tried to make his hair neater and look decent. He smiled at the annoyed look on Jade's face.

"What is it Oliver?" She rubbed her eyes.

"Well good morning to you too." Jade rolled her eyes but smirked. Behind Beck his mother had started cleaning again.

In full view of the webcam she started to fold Beck's underwear. Jade laughed at the sight of his Galaxy Wars underwear.

Confused he turned around. "MOM!"

"What? It's only underwear. Nothing to be ashamed of."

Jade smirked, "Yeah, I bet there are tons of 18 year olds who have Galaxy Wars underwear!"

"Mom. Leave. Now!" Seeing Beck's annoyance she left.

When she shut the door Beck turned back to Jade. "You're right"

"Well naturally." She paused. "Why am I right?"

Beck stood up and looked around the R.V. "I'm 18 years old and my mom still folds my underwear, it's not...normal."

She shrugged, "Maybe not, but whatever."

"Whatever? Jade I'm going to college soon!"

Jade got up and started re-curling her hair. She sighed, "Yeah I think I realize that Beck. You keep going on and on and on and on...about it!"

"Look babe, I really think I need to move out."

"Well, you won't be getting any complaints from me. I'm tired of your brother following me around and asking me weird questions."

Beck chuckled, "It's kinda cute. He's young, he doesn't understand."

"He's 15."

**Jade's Mom's House (L.A)** ****

Jade quickly ran down the stairs. "Mom I'm going to karaoke dokie."

"No wait a second Jade, I need to talk to you." Confused, Jade followed her mother to the kitchen.

"Am I in trouble? Is this about what's under my bed?"

She shook her head, "No, no sweetie. It's about my promotion...why what's under your bed?"

"So the promotion?"

Her mom frowned but continued. "Yes well, because of the promotion we are going to move to New York!"

"New York?!" Jade sat down shaking her head.

"I know this is pretty big but you were going to be in New York anyway for college."

Jade stood up. "I am not going to New York! I might not even be going to college there...thanks to dad."

"What do you mean?"

"Dad said he won't pay for any arts colleges." Jade stared down at the ground.

Jade's mom smiled. "Well if I take this promotion I can afford it."

"Well then I'll stay here in L.A"

"By yourself? No you'll stay with your father in San Francisco with Karen."

Jade groaned. "No I hate Karen! And her stupid little Shih tzu Charlie!"

"So then where are you going to stay then?" Jade paused trying to think. A smirk crossed her face as she hatched a plan.

"I'll stay with Cat."

**Sam &amp; Cat's Apartment, (L.A)** ****

Sam was lying down on the couch eating ribs while Cat was running around after the little boy Maxy, who they were babysitting.

"Maxy please! You have to have your nap! Sam will you please help?"

"Little busy here." Sam continued to lick the barbecue sauce off her fingers.

The doorbell rang. "Dinggg Donggg!" Cat called.

Sam sighed but got up to get the door. It was Jade.

"Hey! What's up West?!" She let her in.

"Uh well I sort of need a favour."

Cat walked into the room. "Jade!" She ran up to her an hugged her.

"3...2...-" Cat let go of her.

Sam picked up a rib. "Want one?"

"Uh no thanks. So anyway I need to pretend I'm staying here."

"Sure thing. Any reason why?" Sam asked

Cat smiled. "Yay that sounds fun! You can help with babysitting!"

"Yeah...we'll see."

Jade took out her phone and starting texting.

"Who are you texting?" Cat asked as she got out a drink.

"Beck."

She nodded. "So why are you staying here?"

"I'm gonna pretend that I'm living with you two but really I'm moving in with Beck into his new apartment."

They nodded, understanding.

"So how are you going to convince your mom?" Sam asked.

"She said she'll come over in a bit to see the place and stuff before her flight."

Sam smirked. "The only thing is, I don't really like lying. So I'm gonna need to leave for a bit and uh you can babysit Maxy." Sam had already made her way to the door.

"What? I can't babysit! They won't survive." Jade exclaimed.

"Have fun!" Sam closed the front door behind her.

Cat sighed. "You get used to it."

**Later That Day**

"Alright." Jade's mom sighed.

"So I can stay here?" Jade asked excitedly.

sighed again, "Yes, you can stay with Sam and Cat."

After she left the three girls celebrated.

"So when are you moving in with Beck?" Sam asked as she finished off her chicken balls.

Cat frowned, "What do you mean? She's staying here with us."

Jade and Sam exchanged anxious looks. "Uh no Cat, don't you remember? I was just pretending to stay here."

"WHAT?! No you have to stay here with us." Cat had started to cry.

The two girls put their arms around Cat. "Oh come on Valentine, I'll see you at school."

"I know but with our three combined personalities there would be all sorts of fun adventures we could have!"

Jade sighed. "True, but that can't be helped. I gotta go."

**Next Morning**

"Can I see now?" Jade asked. Beck had picked her up earlier this morning from Sam and Cat's to bring her to their new apartment.

Beck stood her in front of the door. "Ok you can open your eyes." He opened the crimson red door and Jade walked in.

She stopped and looked around the apartment. It was perfect, just as Jade had wanted it.

"It'll do." She shrugged. Beck smirked and wrapped his arms around her. He sighed "I guess this it. The beginning of our story."


End file.
